Giliath Osborne
Giliath Osborne (ギリアス・オズボーン), also known as the Blood and Iron Chancellor ( ), is the reigning chancellor of Erebonia and representative of the reformist faction of the Imperial government. By the Emperor's decree, he is granted direct command of all armed units of the Imperial Army of Erebonia. Background Memories of a Snowy Day 1 (Sen II).png|Giliath Osborne carrying a young Rean Schwarzer through the snow. Memories of a Snowy Day 2 (Sen II).png|Giliath Osborne abandoning Rean Schwarzer. Memories of a Snowy Day 3 (Sen II).png|Giliath Osborne praying of a young Rean Schwarzer's well-being. Giliath Osborne was born in S.1150 in Erebonia. Born a commoner, he received the social rank of count as he assumed office as chancellor in S.1193. Imperial Army After graduating from the Thors Military Academy, he enrolled in the Imperial Army of Erebonia as a soldier. Serving under General Vandyck, Osborne ended up getting promoted to Brigadier General. In S.1192, the year the Hundred Days War between Erebonia and Liberl would take place, he abandoned his son Rean in front of the mansion of Baron Teo Schwarzer in Ymir, uttering the words: Rean... I pray you grow up strong and healthy. ...Oh, Aidios... If you're listening, hear me now. Please, allow this child...'' ''In the Japanese version, Rean's name is put in quotation marks. It is currently not known who Rean's biological mother is. Appointment to Chancellor After the war, General Vandyck considered entrusting the Imperial Army to Osborne. Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III, however, simultaneously requested Osborne to assume office as Erebonia's Chancellor in S.1192, at the age of 42. Representative of Reformism Since his appointment as Chancellor, Osborne has spearheaded the reformist movement in Erebonia, expanding the railway system centred around the capital Heimdallr throughout the rest of the empire and moved to improve the standard of living for the common people while checking many of the unfair privileges of the nobility. To fuel this growth however, he also adopted an expansionist policy that saw the annexation of many smaller countries bordering Erebonia, such as Jurai, though on paper all of those are recorded to have happened without any bloodshed. Bolstered by this new source of revenue he set about reforming the Imperial Army, greatly increasing military spending and extending his control to around 70% of it in S.1203 while establishing both the Imperial Intelligence Division and Railway Military Police. At some point Osborne also began collecting and mentoring a group of talented youths known as the Ironbloods who answer directly to him, and spreading them across positions in the new agencies he had created (or in some cases in the midst of his enemies). Erebonian Civil War While it is still unknown how he survived this attack, it is made apparent that Giliath spent most of his time "dead," travelling around Erebonia during the civil war in order to prepare for the Invasion of Crossbell. Aftermath of the Civil War On December 31, S.1204, Giliath Osborne reveals himself to be alive, much to everyone's shock and Rean's anger. He declared to Vita and Ouroboros that he was taking over their Phantasmal Blaze Plan and then revealed himself to be Rean Schwarzer's father. In the aftermath of the Infernal Palace incident, Giliath uses Rean and Valimar's status as heroes to gain further control over the army. He then immediately orders the invasion of Crossbell. After Crossbell is fully annexed, Giliath instates Rufus Albarea as Crossbell's Governor-General. Annexation of North Ambria In S.1205, Giliath ordered the annexation of North Ambria which led to the Northern Wars. After the country is successfully annexed, he then used his influence with the Royal Family to oust the Vander family as the crown protectors. He then used his control over the royal family to practically take control of the country. Though he allowed Prince Olivert to establish the Thors Military Academy - Reeves Branch Campus. Personality Giliath Osborne is a mysterious individual who has the habit of putting on a mask in front of others. While he is aggressive and ruthless in the political forum and in his secret maneuvers. His shared past with Rean and ultimate goal is not yet known. It is made apparent by others that he cares for his son, Rean Schwarzer. However, whether or not this is true is debatable e.g. he shows his love for him by placing Rean with the Schwarzers and watching over him, but he also uses his son's position as a hero and the Awakener of Valimar to further gain control of the country. History Giliath Osborne was originally a minor antagonist character in Trails in the Sky the 3rd. He also made an appearance in Ao no Kiseki when he attends the West Zemuria Trade Conference. It isn't until Trails of Cold Steel I, that Giliath becomes a major character, however, he soon evolves into a major antagonist during the finale of Trails of Cold Steel II. Liber Ark Incident & Non-Aggression Pact Osborne is first mentioned in Trails in the Sky SC where he is stated to have been the one to recommend that Emperor Eugent III sign the Non-Aggression Pact proposed by Queen Alicia of Liberl between their two countries and the Calvard Republic. Secretly however, he works with Ouroboros to take advantage of the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon caused by the Aureole and effecting the entire Kingdom of Liberl and southern parts of Erebonia, by stocking up on non-orbal weapons like gun powder rifles and steam operated tanks and sending the 3rd Armored Division under General Zechs Vander to offer their 'assistance' to Liberl, but this ploy is foiled by Prince Olivert and Brigadier General Cassius Bright. After the crisis is resolved and before his planned departure back to Erebonia on the Arseille, Prince Olivert discusses the Chancellor's intentions with Queen Alicia, Crown Princess Klaudia, and Brigadier General Bright and come to the conclusion that it was never Osborne's goal to occupy Liberl; as there would be no benefit to doing so for Erebonia and instead was meant to showcase the capability of the Imperial Army to respond even in such a crisis which the Chancellor would use as leverage in future diplomatic endeavours. Around that time however Chancellor Osborne makes an unannounced visit to Grancel which catches them all off guard, and strides into the reception hall of Queen Alicia's throne room accompanied by Lechter Arundel. Exchanging greetings while explaining his presence to his Liberl hosts Osborne requests a private discussion with Olivert which the latter accedes to. Rivalry with the Imperial prince Provided a room by Queen Alicia, Osborne makes an unexpected offer of a political alliance with Olivert against the nobility of Erebonia, pointing out their shared belief that the aristocracy will bring ruin to the Empire if allowed to continue. He side steps Olivert's probing questions about the neighbouring states Osborne has annexed, which he points out occurred willingly on the part of those states though Olivert notes the rather convenient timing of worsening conditions in those countries that spurned their agreement, and his connection to Ouroboros, which Osborne doesn't confirm explicitly but clarifies simply that he will use whatever means to bring about his reforms. Olivert chooses to reject the Chancellors offer, conceding that while he does agree with Osborne's sentiments regarding the nobility, the Chancellor's methodology frightens him. He then finally confronts Osborne on whether or not he realizes the tumultuous upheaval his actions will cause, to which the Chancellor laughs off and essentially states that he's counting on it, much to Olivert's chagrin. Osborne politely departs the room, stating that his offer of an alliance is still on the table. He then leaves to catch a public airship for a secret visit to Crossbell in order to shore up Erebonia's political allies in the state, while facing increased efforts by Calvard to undermine their influence there. After seeing Osborne off, Olivert becomes initially rattled by the caliber of opponent Osborne represents. He then becomes further disturbed when he hears from Princess Klaudia that the man accompanying the Chancellor was called Lechter, and that she knew him from her time in Jenis Royal Academy; suggesting to Olivert that Osborne has had his intelligence network in Liberl set up for years and likely knows all the details about the recent events there. Olivert regroups and then makes a request to Captain Julia Schwarz. Later, while Lechter and Osborne are conversing on the deck of the airship, they are surprised by a sudden announcement on the speakers followed by an approaching Arseille. As it comes right next to them with Olivert on it, he casually tosses a bouquet of roses at the Chancellor and shoots them in mid air, letting the petals float into the winds around them. While Lechter is incredulous at the extravagant gesture Osborne just laughs loudly, amused by the Prince's show of defiance. Imperial Liberation Front In S.1204, Erebonia was in a state of great uncertainty as the factional divide within the Empire continued to worsen. On top of those concerns a new terrorist organization known as the Imperial Liberation Front was causing unrest behind the scenes with the goal of undermining and eventually eliminating Chancellor Osborne, all while the Imperial government was preparing for their participation in the upcoming West Zemuria Trade Conference in Crossbell that summer. An incident in the Nord Highlands where the ILF orchestrated an attack using a group of Jaeger dropounts on the Imperial and Calvard outposts along the border in an attempt to stir up an armed conflict saw the Chancellor intervene by dispatching Lechter to directly negotiate with the Republic and diffuse the situation. He would later receive a follow-up report from Captain Claire Rieveldt on the situation, conceding to President Rocksmith's request to hand over the mercenaries responsible to the Republic while discussing security arrangements with Claire regarding the upcoming Summer Festival in Heimdallr, taking her advice to regards to the placement of the other Ironbloods to cover the rest of the Empire while leaving her to oversee the capital with the RMP (though not before also recommending using "them" as well), before dismissing her to take a meeting with Imperial Governor Carl Regnitz. Summer Festival Terrorist Attack Following the Imperial Liberation Front's attack on Heimdallr and attempted kidnapping of Princess Alfin, Osborne interrupts their thanks to the members of Class VII in Valflame Palace's Second Reception Hall, who had intervened and assisted them during the Crisis. After expressing his relief at seeing Alfin well and giving a skeptical Prince Olivert his assurance that the ILF was being hunted down being and that security arrangements for their trip to the Trade Conference was taken care of, he introduces himself to the students of Class VII who are visibly intimidated by his presence. He expresses admiration for their Class' unorthodox curriculum and his hope they'll keep up the good work which they tentatively accept. Turning his attention to their annoyed Instructor, Sara Valestein he verbally spars with her regarding her new position as a teacher now working for his former superior Vandyck and current principal of Thors Military Academy, which was spurred by Osborne's actions to restrict and even shut down the Bracer Guild branches in Erebonia and in particular within the Imperial capital, following the Jester Jaegar Corps attacks in S.1202. Casually he slips in that he'll be sending Class VII some additional help and stating the great expectations he has for the group while advising them to strengthen their bonds in preparation for the tumultuous times ahead of them. Rean grabs his chest where the scar containing his mixed powers is in discomfort immediately afterwards. West Zemuria Trade Conference On August 31st the Imperial representatives consisting of Prince Olivert and Chancellor Osborne made their way to Crossbell City for the Trade Conference aboard the crimson train known as the Eisengraf, with their respective bodyguards Mueller and Lechter accompanying them. Also aboard as an intern was the student council president of Thors Towa Herschel. When the Eisengraf briefly passed through Celdic station it was spotted by members of Class VII with Rean among them. He was briefly able to perceive the train at a slower speed, catching glimpses of both Olivert and Towa until he spots Osborne who turns to meet his gaze in real time, before the train speeds on by. Upon the delegates arrival to Orchis Tower where the Conference was being held, Osborne sends an invitation to the members of the Special Support Section to meet with him in the Erebonian waiting room. When they arrive they find Osborne starring out the window to the rest of the city and complimenting on the view as a testament to mankind's achievements, and how it might even be comparable to what it was like during the civilization of Ancient Zemuria. However, he states that such a technological achievements cannot yet be called a utopia, citing the Liber Ark which appeared above Liberl as an example of both mankind's potential and foolishness. He then startles them when he begins to recite knowledge concerning the Cult Incident involving Joachim, alludes to the true identities of both Wazy and Randy, acknowledging he'd heard much about all of them from Lechter, before finally turning to face them for the first time and introduces himself. Sitting down with the group Osborne explains as a preface that he called them here to conduct an "intention survey". Bluntly, he asks how long they think Crossbell state will last, rendering them at a loss for words before Noel Seeker desperately replies that it can last forever as long as there are people willing to protect it. While Osborne acknowledges the importance of will power he postulates of a scenario where two wills end up clashing, concluding that in such a case the smaller will is devoured by the bigger one and help to strengthen it, leaving the SSS speechless. Lloyd however suddenly interjects, citing the example of the Hundred Days War 12 years ago when Liberl managed to defeat the larger Imperial Army from Erebonia, using it to support his counterargument that a small will may not necessarily always be devoured. Osborne deftly responds that while the strength of the will should also be considered, he wonders if the citizens of Crossbell possess that same kind of pride and determination as those in Liberl, before ending the conversation by saying he won't give them a commendation for bringing like his counterpart from the Republic tried to do, as the The SSS file out of the room deeply shaken by the meeting, realizing that Osborne is on a whole other level. The aura he exudes even overwhelms Tio who, due to her enhanced senses, is visibly dizzy from the experience, commenting that 'his flame is too powerful and bright' for her to get a proper image of him. References Category:Characters Category:Trails in the Sky The 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Ironblood Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters